Deep End
by Jurojin
Summary: Just some Tony/Michelle naughtyness.


_Just some Tony/Michelle naughtyness._

AU - NC-17

* * *

Tony came up out of the water slowly, pushing his hair back out of his eyes. The air was slightly chilly but the pool was heated, steam rising up into the air. The moon was full and gave the patio a silver shimmer. There was no doubt about it, Kate had a beautiful house.

Jack and Kate were in Hawaii having their last vacation for a while since Kate was pregnant. When they'd asked them to sit the house, he'd jumped all over it. The house was huge and basically a mansion. But what Tony was looking forward too, he was currently enjoying; the heated pool in the back. Well, Michelle in a bikini sitting beside the heated pool was what he wanted. And that's what he'd got.

Michelle was sitting near the shallow end watching him swim, swishing her feet back and forth in the water. There was a breeze and she just enjoyed watching him move while listening to the hollow music of the wooden chimes Kate had by the sliding glass door. She loved the way he looked standing in the water. The lights in the sides of the pool were subtle amber, not bright. The dim light gave him shadows along his muscles as he moved.

Tony moved toward Michelle, resting his hands on either side of her.

"Tony! You're dripping on me and it's cold!"

He leaned over and nuzzled under her left ear. He smiled against her skin as she softly giggled at his cold face against her. He ran his nose down her neck toward her shoulder, nipping at her. Michelle moaned and arched slightly as he ran his hands up her back. He moved between her breasts and nudged one side of her bikini away slipping his lips over her nipple.

His mouth was a contrast to his skin. She ran one hand through his wet hair and pulled him closer. He suckled her harder and slowly pulled on the tie of her top at the middle of her back. She reached up and removed it over her head and returned her hands to his hair, moaning his name softly.

He left one breast and gave equal attention to the other. One of his hands touched her gently through her bikini. He could feel how wet she was and it caused his breathing to speed up. He pulled one side of her bottoms away and slid a few fingers through her wetness. She gasped at the contact and arched further. He followed her down to the side of the pool. The concrete was cool against her back and it caused her to shiver slightly.

Tony raised his head from her breast and ran his lips down her stomach, speaking into her belly button. "I'll keep ya warm baby." He dipped his tongue into the indention and ran it to the top of her bikini. He thought about removing it but liked the idea of taking her with it on. He'd just have to keep it out of his way.

He kept one hand holding the bikini to the side while he moved his mouth further down over her exposed core. He moved his other hand to join his mouth and slide two fingers deep inside her. Michelle moaned when he started pumping his fingers slowly. She tightened her grip on his hair with one hand while the other hand snaked up her torso slowly and came to rest against her breast. Tony looked up in time to catch her caressing her breast and he moaned against her, causing her to tighten on his fingers. He kept flicking his tongue over her clit in time with her movements over her breast stopping to suckle her every now and then. He couldn't get enough of her; she tasted so damn good. He'd never seen her touch herself before and it drove him crazy.

Michelle squeezed her breast tighter. "God…Tony…" She was so close and he could feel it as well as hear it. He sped up his movements. "Come for me sweetheart." She clenched again, tighter this time and moaned his name loudly, arching her back off the poolside.

He licked at her a few last times and removed his fingers, sucking her taste off his hand. Tony watched Michelle try and get her breathing back under control. She was looking up at him with glassy eyes, not really seeing him. He smirked evilly and pulled himself out, stroking his cock slowly. He was hard as a rock. Maybe he didn't want her to get back into control.

He still had her bikini moved to the side. He ran his fingers through her wetness again and she bucked into his hand from the sensitive contact. He slid one palm up her inner thigh, pushing her leg further out, opening her more to him. He moved closer to her core and ran the tip of his cock through her. She was so hot it was almost unbearable. She reached up to him and ran her hands down his chest. "Tony…"

"I know baby." He slid his hand back to the base of his cock and pushed inside her slowly. He leaned over to rest his hands beside her and it caused him to go deep. They both moaned and he started to move.

Michelle moved her hands around his sides and down his back, coming to grasp his ass. She pulled him to her tighter, causing him to start pounding into her. "Fuck…Tony…yes…"

God she was going to be the death of him. He slowed down to pull her legs around his hips. He reached underneath her and pulled her up. Startled from the sudden movement, she wrapped her arms around his neck. Now standing with her sitting up right on his cock, he slid his palms to her ass and started working her over him, hard. She started moaning loudly and clawing into his back. It just turned him on more.

"Yes baby. You like it when I fuck the hell out of ya don'tya?" Their movements were causing little ripples to escape around them, shimmering the light from the water. She moved her hands up into his hair, leaning back far enough to kiss him fiercely. He growled into her mouth pulling her into him faster and harder; their bodies slapping together wetly.

Michelle moved her mouth down his jaw sloppily and breathed in his ear. "You're so hard Tony. God, you go so deep."

"Jesus Michelle, when you talk like that." His muscles burned from holding her up while pumping. He moved back closer to the edge of the pool. She leaned back, knowing what he was thinking, and rested her hands on the edge of the pool. He wrapped his hands around her waist and tilted her hips forward. She was pushing back against him on each upstroke, using her leverage to pull him deeper. He felt chills of pleasure go down his back to the base of his spine. He was fucking her deeper and harder than he ever had before and it was killing his control.

Michelle watched him bite his lip, trying to use the pain to hold his climax at bay. She looked between them, watching his cock move inside her. She'd never get enough watching him claim her, watching what she did to him.

"Come for me Tony." She was breathless but he heard her.

"I'm so close baby. _Usted no tiene ninguna idea qué usted hace a mí._ _(You have no idea what you do to me.)"_

He moved one hand closer to her center and flicked his thumb over her clit a few times along with some well placed thrusts and she tightened around his cock pulling him over the edge with her.

They were both panting heavily and Michelle eased her weight to her elbows and grimaced at the pain in her arms. Tony hovered over her, resting against the edge of the pool, still inside her.

He moved his mouth along her shoulder, his hot breath warming her neck.

"Now we christen the kitchen."


End file.
